It's Just a Dream, Right!
by Jonquina
Summary: Oneshot. Wolfram x Yuuri...sort of, anyway. Guess the title says it all.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Nope, Kyou Kara Maou and its characters aren't mine, unfortunately.

**It was Just a Dream…Right?**

It's so bright…Is that the sun? Can't see clearly, thought Yuuri as he shielded his eyes. He thought out loud without realizing it, "Where am I?"

"In front of Blood Pledge Castle, Heika."Yuuri turned around.

"Conrad!" He smiled at him. "It's 'Yuuri' to you, nadzukeoya."

"Alright, Yuuri. Is anything bothering you?" smiled Conrad. Yuuri shook his head. Everything seems fine. He just felt a little - strange. He looked around. He was indeed in front of the castle. There were many people walking around socializing, dressed to the nines. The church was decorated beautifully with flowers and ribbons everywhere. Obviously there was a function going on. Yuuri just didn't know what function it was. A waiter approached them to offer them wine. Conrad took two glasses and passed one to Yuuri.

"So crowded. I wonder what's going on?" Yuuri murmured while sipping his red wine. Conrad looked at him strangely.

"It's your big day, naturally the whole of Shin Makoku would be here, celebrating it." Yuuri frowned. His big day? What _was_ Conrad talking about? He didn't get it...not at all...

"My big day? What do you…" Before he could continue, someone interrupted them.

"Yuuri!" Yuuri winced. Wolfram. Yuuri turned around, expecting to see the blue uniformed boy marching up towards him in anger, preparing to hear Wolfram accusing him of being a cheater. To his surprise, Wolfram was smiling at him. SMILING! The world is going to end, thought Yuuri, at least _this_ world is.

Yuuri grinned at him. "Ahaha…Hie, Wolfram. Eh? What happened to your blue uniform?" asked Yuuri as he stared at the white formal attire that Wolfram was wearing. He continued, "The maids didn't wash your clothes?"

Wolfram and Conrad exchanged bewildered looks. They then turned to Yuuri and looked at him worriedly.

"Heika, are you sure you are alright? Are you tired?" questioned Conrad, while gently touching Yuuri's shoulder.

"Perhaps Yuuri had too much wine. Come on sweetheart, we need to get you to a place where you can rest," said Wolfram while holding Yuuri's hand lovingly. Yuuri eyes widened. Sweetheart! That was the last thing Yuuri expected to hear from Wolfram! And…white gloved hands? When did he wear the gloves!

"Can someone tell me what's going on!" demanded Yuuri as he snatched his hand back. This was getting way out of hand. Wolfram snorted impatiently.

"Honey, we got married today. Half an hour ago to be exact. Have you forgotten? I told you not to drink too much wine!" He turned to Conrad and frowned. "I thought I told you to keep an eye on Yuuri."

Yuuri's jaw went slack. He exclaimed, "It's impossible! How can two guys get married? I mean I know your culture here is different but, but…ARGH! That's not the point!"

"Yuuri, what _are _you talking about? I'm a guy, you're a girl, and it's a demonic matrimony between a guy and a girl, I don't see anything wrong with that. Besides, the Original Maou gave us his blessings."

"I'm a WHAT!" shouted Yuuri. Come to think of it, his head _did_ feel heavier and his feet sure ache. His chest felt heavy as well…He looked down. His jaw dropped again. BOOBS! He turned around and looked into the reflection of the castle window.

What he saw wasn't what he expected to see. The reflection of him was a beautiful bride dressed in white gown with a delicate silver tiara adorning his head. Or rather her head. And…tumbling black tresses! No wonder his, er…her head felt heavy!

With trembling hands, he reached up and touched his chest. The bumps were definitely there. Which means…HE"S A GIRL! He closed his eyes. No…no, this can't be…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGH!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP, YOU WIMP!" someone hollered as Yuuri felt something soft connecting to his head. He opened his eyes. Pillow? He looked at the source of the voice and saw Wolfram sitting up in bed with his arms crossed.

The pretty blonde in pink growled. "I can't sleep with you screaming away like that, you wimp!"

Sleep? Yuuri looked around. He was in his bedroom. On the bed. Same bed as Wolfram, but then again, it has been like that ever since he "proposed" to Wolfram on that one fateful day. He quickly touched his chest. Flat - and muscular. Ok, so it's not _very_ muscular but at least it's flat. He sighed in relief. He resisted the urge to check his…southern region as well, but he didn't think it was a good idea. Not when there's a pretty blonde in bed glaring at him.

Wolfram gave him a puzzled look.

"What are you doing? Had a nightmare?"

Yuuri smiled at him.

"Nothing. It was just a dream. Go back to sleep." With a huff, Wolfram settled down on to the bed and started snoring. Yuuri sweatdropped. That was fast…Ah, well. He should go back to sleep as well. Afterall, he has to wake up early the next day to train with Conrad.

The next morning, while walking to the garden after his training session, he saw the three maids scurrying around. He waved at them.

"Good morning! What's going on?" The three maids did a little curtsey.

"Good morning, Heika! We have yet to finish a gown we are sewing and it has to be done by today," they replied in unison. Yuuri froze, his face turning pale.

"Gown?" he whispered softly.

"Wedding gown, your majesty." One of them held the gown up for him to see. Yuuri gasped - it was the same gown that he wore in his dream!

Yuuri stuttered, "What the…" He panicked, touched his chest, looked around frantically and took off as fast as he could while screaming, "GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!I REFUSE TO BE A GIRL! I REFUSE TO BE A GIRL!"

"Heika! HEIKA!" yelled the maids after him. They looked at each other in disappointment.

"So, Heika doesn't like the gown we made for Gisela?" sniffled the one in pink.

"It looks fabulous to me," the one in green replied. Suddenly a maniacal laughter was heard…

"HOHOHO! Don't mind his majesty, ladies. Heika's taste might not be the same as Gisela's. The gown looks perfect to me."

"Lady Anissina!" The three maids curtsey. Anissina smiled and ushered them to the room. "Come on; let's finish it up now…"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Murata looked up from his book, startled. He thought he had heard Yuuri screaming. Then he frowned.

"Shinou, that wasn't very nice of you…" he muttered, closing his book.

Silence.

"Yes, yes, I know it was a harmless prank but still…" Murata sighed and rubbed his temples. "Give him a break, okay? The last thing we want is an insane Maou."

Silence again.

"Thank you, Shinou. One week should be sufficient enough for him to recover." Murata knew Yuuri wouldn't be coming out of his room for a few days. He continued reading his book after cleaning his spectacles.


End file.
